


here comes the sun

by porcelaincarnival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mild Language, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaincarnival/pseuds/porcelaincarnival
Summary: No one believes that Peter interns at Stark Industries, so when the class takes a field trip there, Peter can't help but be a little upset about it





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! merry christmas !! i wrote this in the summer but now i'm giving it to you all as a gift ! happy holidays and i hope you enjoy !

Peter couldn't blame his classmates for their disbelief.  If he were an outsider to his own situation, he'd be suspicious too.  What billionaire slash superhero slash other impossible credibilities would take in a geeky fifteen year old as his personal intern?

 

So as he got berated for it, he felt a little bit understanding.  But he had evidence. Pictures from hanging out in the compound with the Avengers, little inventions tinkered in Mr. Stark’s lab, his badge, his own secret identity.  Despite all this, he bit down the retorts and let them doubt.

 

Ned wanted to explode, “Why don't you tell them?  You have an ID thing, don’t you?”

 

“What's the point?  They'll just think it's fake, Photoshop exists.”  Peter shrugged it off 

 

“But, _ dude! _  Imagine their faces!  What if you showed them your new web shooter combination?  You designed it yourself. In Tony Stark’s lab. In Avengers tower.”

 

“I can’t just show them my Spider-Man stuff!”  He hissed, looking around them in the library. The only other person there was the seventy-year-old librarian who polished her shoes in the water fountain.  She was the least of their worries.

 

“Ugh!  You could totally just beat the shit out of Flash in five seconds, imagine that.”

 

“Dude, that's the total opposite of what a hero would do.  I wouldn't.” 

 

“Yeah,” Ned pushed his Spanish textbook aside, “but food for thought.”

 

Peter laughed, shamelessly allowing himself to imagine using his webs to launch Flash all the way to China.  That'd be fun.

 

The bell rang for their next class.  Gathering their belongings, they made their way to their homeroom.  

 

Once the class got situated (were people still using spitballs as projectiles in this day and age?) their teacher, Mr. Harrington cleared his throat.

 

“Yes, yes, I understand that it’s Monday and everyone’s just itching to proceed with today’s exciting lesson about stoichiometry, but I have exciting news.”

 

That piqued the interest of the classroom, who shifted their positions from facing their friends to looking at the chemistry teacher.  Peter quirked an eyebrow, usually his professor (also his academic decathlon coach) never seemed energetic about anything. Now, he seemed to be bouncing with excitement.  

 

“Do you all remember the pasta fundraiser from two months ago?”  

 

When the class only offered slow blinks, he continued, “Our class raised the most money from sales and won the grand prize!”

 

Recognition fired in the back of Peter’s brain.  Of course their class won. Peter had shown Tony the selection, to which he immediately bought one of everything, then handed it off to the rest of the team, everyone buying multiple items.  After that, Peter showed it to the interns and staff at the tower, racking up a ton of money.

 

_ “That’s a lot of pasta,”  Peter stated, looking at his log and all the signatures _

 

_ “Who doesn’t love carbs?”  Replied Tony, writing a check for over a thousand dollars _

 

_ “Regina George.” _

 

_ “I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.” _

 

“What prize?”  A girl near the back asked.

 

“Hold onto your seats, but we won a trip to Stark Industries, better known as, Avengers Tower!”

 

The class erupted in cheers, everyone was yelling, except Peter, who groaned and flopped his head onto his crossed arms.  How is that great news? Knowing Mr. Stark, he would just try to follow him around the entire time in hopes to embarrass Peter.  Did he know? Obviously, unless the staff organized a class from some school in Queens access to a facility that homes and trains superheroes right under his nose.  Why couldn’t they have won a pizza party or something?

 

He sighed, this wasn’t going to go well.  Ned looked like he was going to pass out from elation, shaking his desk in a frenzy.  Even MJ looked intrigued, and she claimed Tony Stark was nothing but a “publicity seeking privileged white businessman” which completely offended Peter.

 

“Alright, alright, settle down.  Don’t go rubbing it into other classes’ faces, I know I won’t be bragging to my ex-wife!”  He chuckled to himself, the energy in the room ruined by their teacher’s broken love life, “there will be permission slips I need you all to get signed by a parent or guardian, due Friday.  We embark to SI that day, don’t forget.” He handed out the papers to everyone, Peter taking his with numb fingers.

 

The drone of chatter and a lesson he didn’t care for blended together as Peter realized what was going to happen.  Aunt May allowed him to go to the compound every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday (as long as his grades didn’t slip and he stayed safe) which meant that Mr. Stark will probably ask about the field trip.  His only option would be to lie. He felt bad, but being honest with himself, he didn’t feel too guilty.

 

Once class ended, he shuffled to his locker with Ned’s motormouth talking his ear off.  Peter was happy that his best friend was excited but he didn’t share the same level of enthusiasm.  Ned didn’t seem to notice, opting to babble on about how  _ sick  _ the trip was going to be.

 

Flash bumped into Peter, passing by, “Sorry, didn’t see you there Penis Parker.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes uneasily, ignoring the immature nickname.

 

“So, we’re going to SI, courtesy of my dad’s company buying so much,” he leaned against the lockers next to Peter’s casually, “excited to be proven a liar?”

 

“I’m not lying, Flash.”  Peter closed his locker, prompting Ned to go to class with him.

 

“Yeah, and I’m Leonardo DiCaprio.  I’m just waiting to see the look on everyone’s face when they all realize you’ve been faking your internship.”  Flash flicked Peter in the forehead and sauntered off.

 

“What a douchebag.  Come on, we have physics.”  Ned led the visibly irritated Peter away from where the hero was: standing still and glaring down the long hallway.

 

~

 

Happy had never seen anyone look so unhappy to slide into a luxury vehicle before.  Peter slumped into the seat, murmured a greeting, and stared moodily out of the window.

 

“What’s going on, kid?  Teenage hormones getting you down?”  

 

Peter hugged his backpack that rested in his lap, “Nothing.”

 

It was extremely out of character for him to be so quiet, making Happy concerned.  Though he would never admit it, but he was fond of the kid. So he attempted to make small talk, something he usually hated.  Peter just replied disinterestedly or nonverbally, so Happy gave up and let him be.

 

Arriving at the tower, Peter softly thanked him and got out of the car.

 

Peter made his way through the bustling lobby, giving small smiles to the employees and secretaries who knew him by name.  Scanning his high-level badge to pass through the gate, he rode the elevator up to the penthouse and walked in.

 

Immediately a strong odor filled his nostrils, “Ugh!  What’s on fire?”

 

Apparently, he was the only one who smelled it because Vision jumped up, alarmed, “My cookies must be burning.”  He quickly made his way to the kitchen, a strange sight to say the least.

 

“How were you able to detect that?  I don’t smell anything.” Wanda asked as Peter took a seat beside the napping Rhodey.

 

“My senses are really strong, and knowing Mr. Vision, if he left anything in the kitchen unattended then it’s probably doomed.”  He stretched, feeling tired already. School gets out at 2:45, not midnight, he scolded his body.

 

Wanda laughed, “You’re right about that.”  She turned her attention back to the tv, “Are staying for dinner?”

 

“Mhm, as long as my food isn’t charred.”  He said, relaxing into the couch, starting his homework, “Where’s Mr. Thor?  I thought he was supposed to bring Mr. Loki to take a break from Asgard business.”   
  
“He can’t make it.  Something about a Grandmaster?”

 

As time progressed, Avengers appeared in the communal living room, joining in conversations.  The team only got together as a whole one day every week, making sure that their bonds were not purely “work” related.   _ For team morale _ , was the initial motive, but it soon devolved into “family dinner and game night”.  If Peter told his five-year-old self, the one who slept in Captain America pajamas and wore shirts that said things like, “It’s Thors-day!” that he spent every Monday watching  _ the  _ Hawkeye choking on a quesadilla then he wouldn’t believe himself.  

 

He wasn’t feeling as excited as he usually was, that day’s scorns and the permission slip weighing on his back made it hard to fully grin at Steve, who clapped him on the shoulder and asked him to set the table.  If Steve noticed the tautness of Peter’s face, he didn’t say anything, only giving a warm smile.

 

Once the team sat down to eat, banter flowed as usual.  Peter tried his best to interject and act like he wasn’t slowly melting in anxiety, laughing at jokes and jestering with the others.

 

“So, Peter,”  Tony leaned forward, propping his elbows onto the table, “how was school today?”

 

Peter’s neck muscles tensed, “It was alright.  The usual.”

 

“I saw your homework,”  Bruce said, “they’re having you write the atomic mass with only two digits behind the decimal?  You guys get it easy these days.”

 

“Not everyone has a Phd in nuclear physics, Dr. Banner.”  Peter shrugged.

 

“Oh yes, my bad.”  He chuckled good-naturedly

 

“When Buck and I were your age we had to be very respectful to the teacher or else they were allowed to hit us with a paddleboard.”  Steve pointed at Bucky with a spoon, giving a pointed look

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Good times.”

 

“ _ Anyway _ , before I was so rudely interrupted, Peter!”  Tony flashed the teen a smirk, “most of us were granted an email by your school today.  Since we bought items from your fundraiser we were sent a notice that your class won.”

 

The Avengers, who were watching him closely for a reaction, received in satisfaction Peter dropping his fork in shock and looking like a deer in headlights.  “You, uh, you were?”

 

“Yup!”  He popped the p, “are you excited to tour the Avengers tower?”

 

Peter groaned, “You know?”

 

“Of course we know,”  Sam interrupted, “you can’t hide secrets from us, the most elite team of superheroes in the universe.”  He looked smug.

 

“Rich coming from the guy who got caught pulling on a push door.”  Wanda said with a smirk

 

“Okay, you know what?  t-”

 

“I’m gonna wash my plate!”  Peter abruptly stood, only to get pushed into his seat by Natasha.

 

“Come on, Pete, we’re not going to embarrass you, we’re way too busy to do that, right everyone?”  She offered a reassuring smile but it didn’t reach her eyes, or anyone’s. All he could see was a mischievous glint, even from stone faced heroes like Rhodey.

 

“No offense, but I don’t trust that statement at all.”

 

“Lighten up, we’ll be around but keeping our distance.  We don’t want to get in the way of you and your girlfriend.”

 

Peter seethed, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

 

“Okay, Spider-baby.”

 

“Agh!  Whatever, just please don't humiliate me, I get enough already.”

 

“People at school bothering you, kiddo?”  Clint asked, frowning, the mood seemed to drain

 

Peter hesitated, avoiding eye contact by fiddling with his napkin, “No.  It’s nothing.”

 

While his eyes were downcast, he didn’t notice the looks the heroes were giving each other.  Why would someone bully such a sweet, smart, and hilarious kid? Clearly he hasn’t done anything to deserve that.

 

“Anyone specific?”  Vision asked, earning himself a kick under the table and glares at the obvious question

 

Peter sighed, “It’s like the same people every time, but it’s okay, as long as my GPA is a higher number than his ego.”

 

“‘His’?”

 

“Is this necessary?  At all? It’s no big deal.”

 

“Hey little man push that teen angst out of the way, no need for attitude.”

 

“Don’t call me little man!  That’s Scott!”

 

Scott held up his hands, “I haven’t said anything this entire conversation then all of a sudden I get attacked.”

 

“Who’s the ‘he’ in question?  Just, curious.” Tony asked again

 

Peter gave a long exhale then mumbled, “Flash.”

 

That started a chain reaction of disgust going round the table.

 

“Who names their kid ‘Flash’?”

 

“Sounds like a douche already”

  
Bruce stuttered his way through a comment, “Flash, more like… Brash.  I’m gonna shut up now.”

 

“He’s the kid?”

 

“Flash?  As in ‘opening up the trenchcoat’ kind of thing?”  Bucky looked genuinely lost

 

“That’s not his real name, just a nickname.  His name is Eugene.”

 

“Ha!  Now he sounds fifty.”

 

“You’re around that age”

 

“Oh yeah?  You’re like, ninety-nine.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But you don’t look a day over twenty-five, Cap.”

 

“Why thank you.”

 

“Well if we’re done guessing age, can we play Apples To Apples, now?”  Peter asked hopefully

 

Rhodey opened his mouth to protest but immediately got outspoken by Natasha, “Yes, we’re done.  I’ll get the cards. Peter, want to help me look for them?”

 

“Sure.  I think I know where they are.”  The Spider Pair left the table

 

“Well, what’re we going to do with this information?”  Scott asked once they were out of earshot

 

Steve put his hands on the table, “So what I’ve gathered is that Peter’s classmates don’t believe that he has an internship and a certain kid bullies him.”

 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”  Clint said, rolling his eyes

 

“Hey.  Uncalled for.”

 

“I think the field trip to Stark Industries is the perfect opportunity for us to see what really goes on among Peter and his peers.”  Vision said

 

“Me too, but he’ll hate us for it.”  Tony said

 

Sam shrugged, “He won’t tell us anything, so it’s for the greater good.  As long as I get to mess with him.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
“Same here.”

 

Wanda sighed, “Spare his feelings, please.”

 

~

 

Once Friday came, Peter trudged to his homeroom the moment he got to school.  They were excused for the day (while the students told their different teachers the jealousy from adults and their peers alike radiated among them) and were told to go straight to the classroom to be accounted for before they left.  

 

He handed in his signed permission slip to his teacher.  Aunt May had taken one glance at the paper and laughed in his face.

 

_ “Good luck!”  She cackled _

 

“Good morning, Peter.  Pleased to see that you’re actually joining us.”  He greeted with a smile, no doubt referencing all the times he’s flaked out of things

 

“Haha.  Yeah.” He walked past Mr. Harrington, heading towards the back of the classroom, where Ned and MJ resided.

 

“Dude!”  Ned said immediately upon seeing his best friend, “We’re about to go to Stark Industries!  The  _ freaking  _ Avengers tower!”

 

“Ned’s so excited he high fived Betty Brant.”  MJ said, pointing at said enthusiastic friend with her book

 

“Good for him.”  He plopped into his seat, feeling like he weighed fifty tons, and he knows what fifty tons feels like

 

“Ugh, stop being such a Debbie Downer, Peter, it’s not a good look on you.”  MJ said

 

“He’s just salty that he’s going to be proven wrong today”  Flash interrupted, resting a hand on Peter’s desk, leaning casually

 

Peter groaned, looking up at him.  Popped collar, Rolex on his wrist, and a gold dog tag hung loosely around his neck.  As usual.

 

“Piss off, Flash, no one wants to hear your voice this early in the morning.”  Peter said, but then immediately wanting to throw himself out of the window without web-shooters.

 

Flash narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to presumably say something snarky when Mr. Harrington boomed, “Welcome, all!  I bet we’re all excited for today’s field trip!”

 

The class cheered, the teacher clapping his hands, “Well, let’s head to the bus!  Single file, please.”

 

They left their belongings, only bringing their phones and a pen/pencil.  Being a student really reinforces the lesson that you must always have a writing utensil.  Even though the only educational value would be learning about Stark Industries, pop quizzes and spontaneous assignments gave them trust issues.

 

Peter grudgingly followed behind Ned.  Peter sat by himself, Ned in front of him.  He plugged his ears with his headphones, looking out the window in self-pity, blocking out the sounds of chattering teenagers.

 

He realized that it was Friday, meaning he would go to the tower from school, go back to school on the bus, then go back to the tower.  Maybe he could convince Mr. Harrington to let him stay at SI. HE was of the few people who believed him about his internship.

 

Sooner than he expected (and wanted) they were there.  While everyone ogled at the sheer height of the building, Peter stared at the back of Ned’s head.  Ned’s head was jumping around while saying, “We’re here! We’re here!”

 

He turned to his right, making eye contact with MJ.  They shared a knowing look then MJ looked over Peter’s shoulder, surprisingly to look at the tower.

 

“Alright kids, let’s go!” The teacher shepherded them off and to the front, where Lisa met with their class.  She was one of the higher employees, so it made sense that she was going to lead the tour.

 

“Hello, everyone.  Welcome to Stark Industries!  Also known as Stark Tower and Avengers Tower.”

 

The class buzzed in excitement.

 

She looked over their group, counting how many there was of them.  As she scanned them, her eyes landed on Peter, who stood in the back.  Her eyes lit up and a smile spread on her face. Peter frantically hinted to not mention him, and Lisa nodded in affirmation, but a sly expression completely betrayed what her intentions were supposed to be.  He pleaded silently, but she looked away. No one noticed the interaction as they were too busy looking around.

 

“Let’s get started!”  She said, leading them into the lobby.

 

~

 

After passing through the metal detector, Lisa turned to the class.

 

“Everyone’s going to receive a personalized badge, which will let you pass through the gate here.”  She handed them out, “I have twenty-seven here, including Mr. Harrington.”

 

“Oh, we have twenty-eight of us.”  Mr. Harrington said

 

“Peter doesn’t need one, he has his badge,”  she squinted at him, “unless you lost it again, you doofus.”

 

“How dare you.”  Peter said, pulling his own badge around his neck, which proudly read, ‘Peter Parker, Alpha Intern, All-Access’ along with his picture

 

Everyone gaped, including the teacher.  Peter Parker causally bantering with an SI employee?  What universe were they in? Ned just grinned widely at him.

 

“Let’s go through the gate.”  She said, changing subject and steering them towards said item

 

“One at a time, everyone go ahead and scan.”

 

Every time someone scanned, FRIDAY read their name and the level of their badge, all ‘Visitor’.  Ned looked like he was about to faint when it said, “Ned Leeds” he was shamelessly recording it on his phone.

 

When it was Peter’s turn, he mentally prepared himself.

 

“Peter Parker, Alpha Intern.  Hello Peter, you’re here early.  Would you like me to alert the boss that you have arrived?”

 

“N-no!  Not necessary, FRI, but thanks.”

 

“It’s no problem, Peter.”

 

The class kept staring.  It was really unnerving.

 

Lisa led them through the first and second floor, describing the history and other facts that wasn’t interesting to Peter.  He either heard it already or participated in it.

 

While they were shown the wall filled with pictures of Howard Stark, the elevator dinged.  As elevators do.

 

Peter didn’t pay any attention to it, elevators be like that sometimes.

 

He jumped when he felt two hands clap onto his shoulders, “Hey, Pete!”  A familiar, and overzealous voice said.

 

He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.  Complete with flames and smoke. Just explode. He turned stiffly, face to face with the Falcon and the Winter Soldier.  (or was it White Wolf? He hasn’t gotten around to asking.)

 

“Hi.”  He said through gritted teeth.

 

The class gasped, reaching for their phones:  two superheroes were  _ right there _ .  Lisa ignored them, continuing to explain the impact of Howard Stark on Tony Stark’s management tactics today.

 

“Sam and I were on our way to the training room!”  Bucky said, a grin plastered on his face. His eyes looked like he was in pain with the fake positivity.

 

“I thought the training room was on floor 17.”  Peter said, gripping his pencil tightly.

 

“It is!”  Sam gave him a big smile.

 

“Then  _ why are you here? _ ”  He stressed.

 

“No more questions!  See you later! Maybe you can join us for another sparring session, didn’t you win last time?”  Bucky asked.

 

“No, I have no idea what you’re talking about!  Goodbye!” He really didn’t. The last training session he had with them ended with Peter having two black eyes.  He made a mental note to web them to the ground for a second time because logically, what intern would be fighting them?

 

They waved to his classmates, and Peter saw anger spark behind the super soldier’s eyes.  But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. They simultaneously winked at him, which was incredibly uncomfortable.  Then they left.

 

Ned and MJ eyed Peter’s agitated expression as his classmates gawked at him.  Lisa paid no mind to whatever just happened, saying, “Let’s go to the third floor!”

 

Peter shuffled along, hanging near the back with Lisa.

 

“This is embarrassing.”  He mumbled to her. She was one of the few employees who knew about Peter’s alter ego, so him hanging among the Avengers wasn’t new.  Along with being heroically picked on.

 

She laughed, “I think that’s their goal.”

 

While looking around the third floor, they were shown the first Iron Man suit from Afghanistan, which was disabled and put behind a glass case like a trophy.  Which it was.

 

As his peers Snapchatted themselves next to such a historic artifact, he examined it from afar.  he couldn’t imagine being kidnapped, having shrapnel to the heart, and having to build his way out of such a dire situation.  The stress would have killed him first.

 

Suddenly, Clint, Wanda, and Vision strolled in from an adjacent room, conversing loudly.

 

Peter startled, then hid his face.  Why him? Sure he’s no angel, but he hasn’t done anything yet to deserve this sort of punishment.

 

They, of course, spotted him.  Their faces lighting up, aside from Vision’s but he looked somewhat energetic.  They moseyed on over.

 

“Hey, bud!”  Clint greeted.  Unlike the others, he was dressed in his full getup, bow and quiver, the works.  Excluding Vision, whose face was permanently that color.

 

“Hello, Peter.”

 

“Hi, Pete.”

 

The guys in his class looked like they were about to launch themselves into space.  Peter knew it was because not only was Hawkeye and the Vision in their presence, but freaking  _ Scarlet Witch. _

 

“Have you developed any new arrows for me to test out, yet?  Or are you busy with Cap’s shield design?” Clint asked, handing Peter his bow.

 

Everyone who was watching jaws dropped.  Hawkeye willingly handed this random teenager his trusted weapon.

 

Peter actually considered the question, “I finished that last week.  I have a prototype for an arrow that could be used as a tracker.” He scanned the grip of the bow, “Ew, you sweat a lot.”

 

“Great!  Just tell me when I can get my hands on it, maybe this afternoon?  Or do you want to play Mario Kart first?”

 

“I believe that thor broke the disc last time you played.”  Vision supplied. Peter knew that he was capable of emotions, so what kind of kick was he getting out of this whole stint?

 

The non-supers in the room eyes bulged out of their heads.  The god of thunder rage quit a video game?

 

“That’s right!  Ah, nevermind. See you this afternoon, punk.”

 

After getting a hair ruffle from Clint, a nod from Vision, and a hug (“a hug!” the class whispered) from Wanda, they left.  Before her exit, Wanda used her powers to fix Peter’s unruly hair while giving him an endearing look. She walked past him and whispered, “Sorry about them.”  He only shrugged helplessly.

 

Just when he thought he could relax, FRIDAY interrupted Lisa.

 

“Peter, you and your class’ attendance is requested on floor 2.”  

 

They looked at each other with puzzled expressions, eyeing Peter warily.  Why? And who asked for them?

 

As the class jumped to scurry over to the elevator, which was several rooms away, Peter felt someone yank him back and spin him around.

 

An angry Flash was glaring at him, “What the fuck is going on, Penis?  Did you pay the Avengers off to pretend that they know you? You don’t have enough money for that though, what did you do?”

 

Peter stepped back, suddenly nervous, “I’m not doing anything.  They’re just trying to embarass me.”

 

“Bull.  Scarlet Witch  _ hugged  _ you.  I didn’t think she would even come close to touching you.”  Flash scoffed

 

“Wait,” Peter frowned, “you’re just jealous.”  Jeez, it took him awhile to realize that. Now that he thought about it, all the taunts, shoves, and glares were out of insecurity.

 

Flash’s eyes flashed dangerously, he grabbed Peter’s collar, “What the fuck did you say to me?”  the boy shook him roughly, Peter flinching. How sad was he? Here’s Spider-Man getting pushed around, but he couldn’t do anything as Peter Parker.

 

“That’s quite enough!”

 

Flash froze when he saw Bruce and Scott walking over.  He released Peter from his grip and putting his hands up.

 

“I-I j-”

 

“Save it.”

 

Scott placed his hand on Peter’s back, “You alright, Pete?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  

 

“Peter you can go to your class, Flash will join you in a second.”  Bruce told him, eyeing the other trembling teen.

 

Peter would be shaking too if he didn't know Bruce like he did.

 

Scott prodded Peter forward, “Catch up with them”

 

Peter took one last look at Flash being lectured by a stern Bruce, savoring it, then walked toward the elevator.  He noticed that he never told the Avengers what Flash looked like, nor did he introduce himself to any of the heroes, so they must have connected the dots.  They were better at that than Peter.

 

“Hey, FRI?”

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Please tell me you got that on video.”

 

~

 

Clint and his groupies watched from the other room as the kid they assumed to be Flash get his ass handed to him  _ verbally  _ by the usually timid Bruce Banner.  They leaned into the doorway, peeking at the scene in front of them.  At this point, Clint had changed out of his suit and into regular clothes, which he thanked all the gods above (except Loki) for Birkenstocks.  The white dad shoes that gave him confidence.

 

He wondered if the reason why the teen wasn’t talking back (he could tell by his body posture that he was restraining himself) was because he probably thought that Bruce was going to Hulk out and kill him.

 

Possible, but unlikely.

 

Unfortunately.

 

“I hated that I had to see that.”  Scott told them quietly. Clint wouldn’t blame him for sounding upset, he probably was thinking of his own daughter.  No one wants to see their child, or any, getting threatened like that. Hell, he had a son that was getting to that age where he just  _ reeked _ testosterone.  

 

“See what?”  Sam asked, walking closer with Bucky and surprisingly Rhodey.  Rhodey had decided to sit out the  _ humiliate Peter _ scheme.

 

Vision nodded in the other pair’s direction, “It appears that we have found the bully.”

 

“The Eugene kid?  Let me see him, I just want to talk.”  Bucky surged forward, getting pushed back by Clint

 

“No, you fucking popsicle, you’ll make it worse.”  He said, which made the ex-assassin furrow his eyebrows

 

“That’s uncharacteristic of you, Barton.  You usually love making things worse.” Wanda teased

 

“True, but I don’t think the kid needs that right  now. He may be a shit, but he’s still young like Peter.”

 

“Don’t compare them, it’s offensive to Peter.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Spicy.”

 

“Anyway, let’s get out of here.”  They watched as Bruce told Flash to go to his class, “don’t want to miss whatever Cap, Tony, and Nat have up their sleeve.”

 

~

 

Peter took one step out of the elevator and immediately heard screaming.  He grabbed his wrists out of habit, realizing he didn’t have his web-shooters.   _ Shit _ .  His bracelet that turned into his primary weapon was broken after an unfortunate incident with alien muggers.  Apparently they existed. He saw a crowd of his acquaintances holding up their phones while shrieking. What was happening?

 

Then he heard, “Peter!  So glad for you to join us.”  Natasha pulled him closer to his shrieking classmates

 

“What’s going on?!”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

As he made his way through his peers, he gasped.

 

Of course Thor and Loki were right there.  All the girls in the room were completely starstruck, Peter knew that they were staring at them in all their glory.  Along with…

 

“Oh my God!”  

 

Peter Quill ran over and gave him a bear hug.

 

Thor and Loki, dressed in civilian clothes, laughed at the teen as he looked so excited.  His classmates were in shock. Two gods and an intergalactic hero in one room.

 

“Mr. Quill!”  Peter exclaimed, hugging him back twice as hard, most likely bruising the poor guy’s back.  He forgot all about his peers. It must be really hard on older Peter to be on earth, regarding his past.  But he hasn’t seen his space counterpart ever since…

 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Little P?”

 

“Please don’t call me that.”  He was put back on the ground.

 

“Whatever, who’s all these kids?”  He nodded towards Peter’s group.

 

Peter grimaced, remembering their existence, “My classmates.”

 

“Hey everyone!  Wanna talk about space with me?”  Older Peter winked at him, causing a distraction

 

The students clambered over each other, trying to get his attention.  Peter took advantage of the situation and slipped away towards Natasha, Thor, and Loki.  The three were in the corner of the room, away from the loud teens. Once he reached them, Thor beamed at him.

 

“Ah, it is great to see you again, Man of Sp-”

 

“Ack!  Don’t call me that in front of my classmates.”  He interrupted, keeping his voice low.

 

“Yes, sorry.”  Thor was still smiling, “You have never properly met my brother, Loki.  He never accompanies me to the ‘family dinner and game nights’ that I invite him to.”

 

Loki nodded, turning his piercing eyes onto him,  “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson, the rightful King of Jotunheim, god of mischief, are you who they call ‘Peter Tonyson’?”

 

“What?”

 

“You are the child of Tony Stark, are you not?”

 

“Uh?”  He decided not to answer, “I’m happy I finally get to meet you Mr. Loki!  Mr. Thor has told me a lot about you!” He held out his hand.

 

Loki looked taken aback, and he just blinked.  After a few seconds, Peter got worried, looking at Natasha, who shrugged.  He lowered his hand dejectedly. 

 

“I, I am pleased to know you are happy to meet me.”  

 

“See, brother?”  Thor clapped him on the back, making Loki grunt, “I said you would like him, he is an exceptional child.”  Peter blushed from the praise.

 

“He sure is, you can talk to them later, but you have to get back to class before Quill gets eaten alive.”

 

The pair watched the teen, who was again being dragged by Natasha, to his group.  The gods shared a look then followed.

 

Older Peter was regaling to the eager teens a story about his time fighting his own father when he spotted the Spider Duo watching him.

 

“Anyway, to make a long story short, it be your own dad sometimes.”

 

The class cheered at the bowing ex-space criminal.  He walked over and ruffled Peter’s hair, “See? They’re a better audience than you are, they actually recognize me for the man of multiple talents that I am.”

 

“Or maybe they don’t know that your one talent is fabricating stories.”

 

“Wow, someone get security, I need them to keep this kid away from me.”

 

“Anyway,”  Lisa interrupted, “we need to get going with the tour.  Is the little reunion finished?”

 

“Who is this mortal woman that demands our compliancy?”  Loki stepped forward, eyes darkening

 

lisa was one of those secretaries that didn’t take shit from anyone, so she scowled at loki, pulling peter away, “Lisa.  Come one Petey-pie, let’s go.”

 

Thor chuckled at his brother as the dark haired god stood baffled, Peter Quill waving at young Peter with a look that very clearly said, “We have a lot of catching up to do.”   
  


His class seemed to forget about him (not unusual but welcomed feeling) and followed Lisa blindly as if she would lead them to more superheroes.  Hell, she could take them to the janitor’s closet and they’d think they would be looking at prototypes to an android that cleaned for justice.

 

(And they would be right)

 

Instead, she took them around, soon they had explored the first, second, third, and fourth floor.  Once lunch came, they returned to the first floor where the completely robotic automated café resided.  Everyone’s food was paid for (unless they went over the limit), so they sat and ate. Peter, who wasn’t feeling hungry, twisted the cap of his bottled water repeatedly, watching Ned and MJ talk.

 

He was nervous, all the Avengers (plus a mischievous god and an ex-space criminal) had taken part of the humiliate Peter contest, all he had left was Captain America and his mentor, Iron Man.  He felt like he was in a fight, except in this fight he already knew he lost and was just waiting for someone to throw another punch while he was already down.

 

A tad dramatic, but...

 

The class continued the tour until they finished the fifth floor, where they, surprise, had a worksheet to fill as well as a tour evaluation sheet for the tower.  It was a computer lab like office used for school trips, so everyone claimed a seat and got to work. Peter grabbed the papers and stole the seat in the back near his friends.

 

He took one look at the worksheet and scoffed.

 

He had made it.  Intern perks, apparently.

 

He handed both back to Lisa without filling them out and she shrugged.  

 

“Hey Parker, why didn’t you do the worksheet?”  Jason Ionello asked him, glancing at Peter, who was on his phone

 

“I made it.”

 

“Huh.”  Seymour O’Reilly didn’t look up, “Explains why it’s so hard.”

 

“Sorry”  He mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

 

“If it’s alright with Mr. Harrington, you can get on a computer and work on something else.”  Lisa nodded at his teacher, who just shrugged weakly, clearly at loss for words at his student

 

Peter smiled at the opportunity.  The computers needed an intern badge or higher and fingerprint scan to access, meaning his classmates couldn’t even use their visitors pass.

 

He got to work on Clint’s new arrow, surprisingly keeping his promise.  It wasn’t difficult nor time-consuming, so he moved onto an intern assignment that he had been procrastinating about.

 

He nearly chucked his mouse across the room when he heard someone say, “Look at all these busy bees!”

 

Tony.

 

His class gasped, the man, the myth, the legend himself was in their presence, wearing a jacket over a Black Sabbath shirt.

 

“Hard at work, that’s good!”

 

Steve.

 

They’re dead.

 

The class gasped again, sucking all the air out of the room.  Maybe that’s why Peter found it hard to breathe. 

 

They made a sweep of the room, making very small talk with the students (“Enjoying it here?” “You’re shorter in real life, Mr. Stark.” “Hi Captain America!  Have you ever been to Canada?”) They honed in on Peter and made their way over.

 

“Hey bud, whatcha working on?”  Steve asked, peering at his computer

 

“Making a spreadsheet for the communal lab on floor nine, people keep stealing other’s beakers”  He gestured to the grids on the screen

 

Tony stuck out his tongue, “Ew, boring.  Pull up the design for something interesting instead.”

 

“I find Microsoft relaxing”

 

“Sure you do, nerd.”  He lowered his voice, “School’s almost over, are you gonna stay for movie night?”  

 

Peter tensed, why did the glint in his eyes look like the gleam of a sword?  Why did Steve’s smile look protective and proud?

 

“I’d have to have a note from Aunt May, if not it’s basically skipping.”

 

“You’re acting like you haven’t done that before.”  Steve quietly teased, though it wasn’t necessary because the class was talking loudly amongst themselves

 

Peter blushed and stared at the screen in front of him, “Sorry, Cap.”

 

Tony pulled out his phone, “I can call May and she can fax something to us?  I think it’s a waste of time to go back to school.” 

 

“That’d be great!”  

 

The man quickly asked FRIDAY to take care of that, print the note, and have it brought up.

 

“Oh, Peter, Brucie told us what happened earlier.”  Rony said airily, pretending like he didn't notice Peter’s crumbling face

 

“Wait, if you’re planning to do something, please don’t.”  Peter pleaded

 

Steve gave him an apologetic look, “Sorry, Pete.”

 

“Attention class!”  Tony called out

 

The teens shut up and looked at him, eagerness in their eyes.  Peter’s hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, sending only one message.   _ Don’t _ .

 

Tony walked away, forcing the boy to let go, he couldn’t risk showing everyone that he could rip the entire jacket in half with two fingers.  The billionaire gave a dazzling smile, moving to the front of the room.

 

“How’s everyone’s day so far?  Is the tower as amazing as had hoped?”

 

Positive reactions erupted and Tony grinned, “Great!  Before you all shuttle back, I’ll explain what you’re all curious about, internship positions.”

 

Everyone looked at each other excitedly and Tony started explaining the requirements, the selection process, the interview, and what one might expect working at SI (plus sparkly benefits!).  While he talked, Steve leaned on the wall next to Peter, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. He seemed on edge, but when the teen gave him a concerned look, Steve shook his head with a tight smile.  It didn’t go unnoticed by Peter that he was scanning the room; if Steve was like the team, he was looking (and found) Flash.

 

“There are six positions.  In the order from lowest rank to highest:  sigma, delta, omega, gamma, delta, and alpha.  In fact, there’s only one alpha intern because it’s a solo position and they work closest to me.  Right, Peter?”

 

The class turned to look at him, and he very bravely shrunk under their gazes.  Steve let go of his shoulder, thankfully.

 

“R-right.”  He nodded his head like a bobblehead doll.  Then regretted it. His neck can withstand whiplash and battle but not an anxious response.   _ What’s up with that? _ He asked his body.

 

“Peter’s the alpha intern which means he supervises the levels below him and plans for all departments.  So if there’s a problem,” Tony pointedly shot him a look, “he usually tells me.”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“Anyway, before the tour concludes, I want to thank almost all of you for being such great listeners and respectful to my staff.  I heard that you guys got to see the New York based Avengers, right?”

 

They cheered, spontaneously talking about their favorite hero and if they saw them today.

 

“Alright!  That’s the end,” Tony clapped his hands, “so let’s start packing it up.”

 

An intern that Peter vaguely recognized popped his head in and gave Mr. Stark an piece of paper.  He read it as the students handed in their assignment and tour evaluation to their teacher.

 

He crossed the room, giving it to Mr. Harrington.  The teacher skimmed it then gave a brief nod. 

 

“Looks like you’re staying.”  Steve said and Peter grinned, shutting the computer down to go to where he assumed the team would be hanging out.  But he stopped, remembering he had to wait before accidentally showing his friends that he can beat almost every Avenger in an arm wrestling contest.

 

“Alright class!  Let’s head to the bus.  What do we say to Mr. Stark for allowing us to explore his business?”

 

“Thank you!”  The students chorused, and Tony gave a curt nod

 

“Can I steal two students for a second?”  He asked Mr. Harrington, who blinked. Peter winced, poor Mr. Harrington, he must be somewhat tired and overwhelmed, superheroes, energetic kids, and now Iron Man himself.

 

“Sure, but please, I’d like for us to leave on time.”  

 

“Of course.  Ned? And Eugene?”  He called out.

 

The two turned around: one nervous, the other excited.  Ned caught Peter’s eye, beaming madly. Flash just looked like he was contemplating running and diving out the window to his left.

 

Steve nudged Peter so that they could both walk forward to witness whatever Tony was planning to do.

 

“Mr. Leeds, I’ve heard a lot about you from the punk over there.”  He motioned at Peter, “And I have to say I’m impressed with your computer knowledge.”

 

Ned looked one word from passing out.

 

“And you, Mr. Thompson, I’ve also heard a lot about.  Not particularly from Peter, though, but I saw your application for an internship position, and I decided to look at your school records.  They’re a real thing, you know. And, bullying complaints, mild threats, and other negative things I don’t want from an employee.”

 

Flash’s mouth went slack, and he blankly stared at Tony.  Peter’s hand tightened on his sweater, it went from satisfying to awkward very quickly and suddenly he didn’t feel comfortable with Tony chewing him out like that.

 

“Mr. Stark.”  Peter warned, sending the message clearly through his disapproving frown

 

“I heard from Dr. Banner that you like to mistreat your classmates, huh?  Imagine yourself in their shoes. You aren’t better than anyone in your school, in this building, or the world.  Everyone’s equal, Mr. Thompson, whether you like it or not.” He stepped closer, “Do I make myself clear?”

 

Flash gulped, looking like a deer in headlights, “Yes, sir.”

 

Peter felt like that was a bit much, and luckily, Tony thought so as well, because he sent them both on their way.  Soon, it was only a spider, a captain, and a billionaire.

 

“Mr. Stark, you really didn’t have to do that.”  Peter said

 

Tony waved his hand, “I just like putting rude little brats in their place.”

 

“But didn’t that seem, I don’t know, a bit excessive?”  They got into the elevator and rode up to the penthouse

 

“Pete, you’re going to learn that kids like that feed off of other people’s fear, so it’s the same thing as a villian in a fight, they’re trying to bring you down.”  Steve said

 

“Exactly, so better they get chastised now than keep acting like a fool later.”  Tony said, giving Peter a side hug, “I don’t think he’ll be bothering you anymore.”

 

Peter smiled at that.

 

The team was spread out among the room, hanging out.  Once they saw Peter though, they turned their attention toward him.

 

“Alright, gig’s up!  I know that you all had it out for me!”  Peter said, pretending to accuse them

 

“I didn’t do anything, and you know that.”  Said Rhodey

 

Sam scoffed, “You were watching the camera footage”

 

“You were all following him around”  Rhodey pointed at all of them

 

“We did no such thing!”  Clint gasped

 

He noticed that the three guests of honor were also in the room, the brothers sharing a couch and older Peter on the ground.  They were watching everyone expose each other from that day’s events with an amused smile tainting their faces.

 

Peter flopped onto the couch, immediately getting wrapped in a hug by Natasha, “I appreciate it, though.  Thanks, guys.”

 

“You’re only saying that because we made you look cooler.”

 

“Nah, if anything I think I raised more attention towards myself.”  Peter knew how suspicious everything seemed

 

“Well, if you ever need us to track down that Flash kid again, we’re here for you.”

 

“Enough talking!”  Tony brandished the tv remote, “Movie time!”

 

The team snuggled up against each other, getting comfortable.  Peter didn’t survive thirty minutes of the movie, falling asleep with all the warmth that surrounded him.  The team was the sun, and he was happy to let them brighten his life. The Avengers saw their youngest cuddled against Tony, and smiled.  If anything, he was the sun, and he shined light on them all, one day at a time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> irrelevant title ? yea  
> mistakes ? probably  
> cheesy ending ? yes  
> do i care ? no  
> hotel ? trivago


End file.
